Inuyasha, Times Divide
by kagome355
Summary: A half demon boy gets bound to a tree and his betrayer dies shortly after. A girl comes from the future and revives him. Love kindles in the flame of the ages. Interested? Read and Review (and be nice it's my first rated R Fic)
1. Revival of the Shikon Jewel

**Inuyasha, Times Divide**

This begins from the start of the series and carries on through a different dimensional time line than the original series. As for the pairings, you just wait and see. I'll try to keep the characters as close to their true selves as possible, however Inuyasha will be nicer to the others (but still a bad-ass). The story is rated R and is my first R rated fanfiction, so be nice please. There are a few sexual actions in this story, but nothing beyond the limits...example there will be no lemons or anything like that.(A second form of this story is going to be put in the Adult Fanfiction, and that one will include the sexual actions between the couples in my stories. This one is the version that will be made for teens to read that are under 17, but the other version on Adult will be the full version).

**Chapter 1, Revival of the Shikon Jewel**

**History Flashback Begins**

An explosion ripped through the silence of the morning and a silver haired person flew through the trees. "Ha you can't stop me!" The person yelled as he slashed through a tree. He soon arrived at a village. "The sacred jewel will soon be mine. Kikyo will pay for her betrayal!" Some villagers shouted, "Look out, it's Inuyasha!" The person smiled, "Well it seems I've overstayed my welcome, only thing to do is clean up the trash and head out...after I take what should have been mine from the very start!" He slashed through the doors of the temple. "There...the sacred Shikon Jewel. After all these years of waiting it's mine, all mine!! Full demon at LAST!!" He flew out of the temple and ran towards the forest.

As he ran for the forest, "INUYASHA!!!" A figure emerged from the temple grounds. An arrow whizzed through the air and struck Inuyasha, pinning him to a tree. "Ki...Kikyo? But I thought...I thought....I thought you..." Before he could finish, he succumbed to the spell of eternal sleep. Kikyo fell to the ground, "Damnit...Now you have paid for your crime Inuyasha....You will stay pinned to that tree for all eternity, your soul never finding solice." She gripped her arm. She glanced behind her, blood was pouring out of a wound from her shoulder. Some villagers began to run up from behind. "What has happened to Inuyasha?" A little girl asked of Kikyo, "Take a look....my sister." Kikyo felt herself losing the battle for life. "Ye are hurt Kikyo." The older sister winced, "Yes...I am not long for this world. Take the Shakon Jewel and burn it with my body...it must not be allowed to exist without me to protect it...Kaede." Then she fell over on her side, "KIKYO!!!" Kaede screamed.

**History Flashback ends**

Buildings...buildings. As far as the eye can see, silverish-pink buildings gleam in the rising sunlight. The same sun also is rising on a temple in the enormous city of Tokyo. The traditional, yet enormous Tokyo. Within the temple walls, a girl is waking up from her comfortable slumber. She sighed cutely as she slowly pushed the covers off her body. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed, "First day of school." The girl walked into her bathroom and quickly stripped down. She stared at her body in the mirror for a second, "I still don't get it...my friends have all said I am the best looking of the whole group, yet I've never been asked out...never really even been looked at by guys. Jeeze." She traced a finger down to her breast. "Well I better get into the shower." She spent 15 minutes enjoying her shower. Shower's were bliss for her, as she was able to relax before going to the mundane life she knew and loathed. "I wish something special were to happen sometimes." She thought as she rubbed her breast with the soap ball (you know those white puffy like things that girls and guys sometimes use to clean their bodies without using their hands). She moaned slightly as she did so. Then she turned off the water and checked to make sure she was still ok for the month. "Phew, I don't need to wear any pads today, that's a relief." She groaned when she thought of her first monthly. She really had a scare then.

After leaving the bathroom, she shivered in the cool breeze as her window was open. She walked around her room thinking, she usually did this naked because it was the only place she felt comfortable doing this. A knock came on the door as she was pondering what was going on in her life, "Who's there?" She called out. "It's me." her mother called from behind the door. "Oh alright, come in then." Her mother walked in and smiled, "Same old, same old huh Kagome?" The young girl simply sighed, "Yeah, as usual." Her mother frowned, "What's on your mind? You never walk around naked in your room unless you have something on your mind." She shook her head, "I'm not even sure myself...I just wish that a guy would look my way once and a while." Her mother giggled, "Is that all? I wasn't really paid much attention to until I became 17, even though I was one of the prettiest girls in my class, so said all of my friends. Don't worry a guy will pay attention to you someday, now come downstairs and have some breakfast my dear." She headed downstairs and prepared cooking.

Seeing as her mother had left the room, Kagome proceeded to pick out her clothes for school. "Not that hard I suppose, I guess I'll just wear what I wore yesterday." She headed downstairs after she was dressed, for there was no way in hell she was going to let her family save her mother see her naked. Her grampa and her little brother Sota were talking over the breakfast table. "Morning Kagome, you slept in a little today." Sota remarked with a grin, "Watch it you little pest!" Kagome warned him with a raise of her fist. Her grandpa glared at her, "That's enough Kagome, he meant no disrespect and you know that." She bowed to her grandfather, "Sorry gramps." (Note that gramps is everyone in the family's cute nickname for him, not a sign of disrespect at all). Sota shrugged his shoulders, "Something's on your mind sis, I can tell." Kagome blushed slightly, "How can you tell?" She prayed he hadn't walked by while she was changing or anything, "Come on I'm your brother, you think I don't know you well enough by now?" Kagome sat down and looked at breakfast. Sausages, Bacon, Eggs and Toast, some of her favorite breakfast meals. She had always like simple things to eat, but her favorite food was by far Pizza. She never really knew why she liked pizza so much, but she always had a passion for the strange round dish. She dug in with the force of a hurricane into the food.

The whole family watched her eat like a maniac for a few minutes. "3...2...1!" Gramps counted down, and after one, Kagome began to hiccup. Sota quickly ran behind her and started rubbing her back gently. "Mom taught me how to cure these." Within half a minute her hiccups stopped coming for good. "Wow, can you show me that mom?" Kagome exclaimed, practically leaping up from the table. She picked up her little brother and hugged him, "Thanks Sota!!" She kissed him on the cheek (they are siblings) in gratitude. He simply smiled and nodded, "No big deal, it's what a good brother does for his older sister, I suppose." Kagome went back upstairs to brush her teeth.

During the time that Kagome was brushing her teeth, Sota went looking for the pet cat Buyo. He saw the cat's tail vanish into the darkness of the room in which the Ancient Well exists. Sota headed to the doorway and as he reached it, Kagome called out, "Hey Sota get away from there, you know we aren't supposed to go near the well." He turned to face her, "I know that sis, but Buyo went in here and won't come out." She kneeled next to him, "So go in and get him silly." He groaned, "I would, but I could swear there's something in there." Kagome sighed, "It's the cat stupid. I'll go in and get him." She walked down the steps, one at a time, and she smelled a strange smell, "Hmm....oil. That's right we store the oil for the temple lamps in here too." She jumped when the cat appeared out of nowhere and nuzzled her leg. She picked Buyo up and cuddled him. As she turned around to head back upstairs the sealing lid of the well sprang off. "SIS!!" Sota shouted, but it was no use. Kagome was dragged by some invisible force into the well. Sota ran to the well and looked in, but there was no sign of her. The cat meowed and the two ran out of the well room and ran to find gramps.

Kagome found herself floating in a sea of blue. "The sacred jewel, give it to me...I know you have it, give it!" She saw the most hideous thing that had its arms around her. It looked like a giant centipede but it had a feminine human body near her. "GET OFF ME!!" She shouted and put her hand on the monster's face. A strange pink light blasted away the monster, leaving one arm attached to her shirt. When the light subsided, she found herself in the well again. "Did I...dream that?" She looked near her and found the arm next to her, "Nope, no way I dreamed that." She saw vines growing inside the well. "I guess I might as well get out of this well by climbing on that." She found it surprisingly easy to climb out, it was almost like a ladder. When she pulled herself out of the well....the temple was gone...everything was gone. "What the?? Where's the temple? Where am I?" She looked around, "I think it's fair to say I'm not in Tokyo anymore...at least not the Tokyo I know." She walked a little ways from the well and then saw a familiar tree, "Yes, the Sacred Tree." She ran towards it, but as she looked around, she didn't see any of the temple buildings, or any other buildings for that matter either. She did, however, see a young boy stuck to the tree. "Huh? A boy....here?" She walked up to him and saw that he actually looked kind of cute. He looked so innocent sleeping like that. But what struck her as adorable about him were his ears...they were like a dogs (or I see them closer to cat ears than dog ears, but whatever).

She walked up to the tree and looked him over from head to toe. Then she climbed up to him, "So what's up?" She asked. He didn't wake up, so she looked closer at him. She absentmindedly started to slowly stroke his ears. Then she ran her fingers through his silver hair. It was so soft she thought he couldn't be bad. She then noticed the arrow stuck in his chest. "Oh dear god!" She grabbed the arrow and pulled, it disappeared in a second. The boy stirred and groaned. "What...what happened? Where's Kikyo...that witch. Huh?" He noticed Kagome and looked at her. "Kikyo?" the boy stated, but it was more like a question. "Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo, my name's Kagome." The boy sniffed her, "You smell like Kikyo, so how can you not be her?" Kagome pulled herself closer to him, "Listen carefully, I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" The boy sniffed her again, "You're right, you aren't Kikyo." He jumped down from the tree. "Have you seen a jewel around here? It's called the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon Jewel." She remembered that the creature from the well wanted it too. She could just feel it. "Haven't seen it, but what do you want it for?" The boy grinned, "I'm half demon, the jewel could make me full demon." Kagome shrugged, "I don't see why you'd want to be full demon, you look pretty good to me. If you became full demon, wouldn't that change who you are?" The boy froze, he was thinking, "I never thought of that."

At that second an arrow shot towards Kagome from the darkness of the trees. The boy without hesitation leapt in front of her protectively. Ït bounced off him. "What business have ye at the tree of...Inuyasha?" The boy flinched, "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" The person who shot the arrow revealed herself, "My name is Kaede, sister to Kikyo." the boy blinked, "No way, you're that brat that was always hanging around Kikyo?" Kaede nodded, "I guess ye could say that, the time in which Kikyo bound ye to yonder tree was 50 years ago." The boy grunted, "I guess that means Kikyo must be like a grandma by now then." Kaede shook her head, "Her injuries were severe and she died after she sealed ye to the tree." The boy shuddered, "So that's why I saw the blood. I was wondering about that, as I never struck her when she attacked me in the forest." Kagome felt out of place in the scenario. "Why have ye released Inuyasha from the seal of the arrow? And how did ye break my sister's spell?" Kagome started when she realized that she was being addressed to. "Well I didn't really...I hope I didn't do anything wrong, it's just that...he looked so nice I couldn't leave him there." The boy smiled, ".....Thank you." Kagome blushed slightly. This was the first boy who actually paid her heed. "It's not big deal there, what is your name anyways?" The boy smirked, "Name's Inuyasha, as the grannie over there stated."

Kaede groaned at Inuyasha's lack of respect, "This should teach ye respect Inuyasha." She summoned a bead necklace and bound it to Inuyasha with magic. "He is half demon miss, so this will allow ye to punish him when he does you wrong." Kagome blinked, "And how do I work it?" Kaede, "Say the command." Kagome looked at the dog ears, "Um...Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground face first. "Wha? Why did you do that Inuyasha?" He groaned, "I didn't do it on purpose, this necklace forced me to fall. What the, I can't take it off either." (And no he won't have it throughout the fic, at some point Kagome will trust him enough to take it off him). Kagome jumped and ran over to him, "Why did you put that on him?" She put her hands on it, to take it off but Kaede stopped her. "Halt ye actions child. He's half demmon, forget that not. Although he seems harmless, should the Shikon Jewel reappear, this half demon will seek it, to become full demon."

Far within the woods, an omnious shadow appeared stroking a skull, with hair. A red skull.... "Nearly time my baby, soon Inuyasha will die." Not too far away, a long centipede, Mistress Centipede hurtled towards the village at top speed.

Back with Inuyasha, he growled at Kaede, "Old hag, how dare you!" Kagome winced, "I hate to do this, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell over again, "Although I may not agree with her actions, she does have some points, so show her some respect ok Inuyasha?" The half demon grunted, "Fine!" He leapt into the Sacred Tree (same one as he was pinned). Kagome smiled at him and walked towards the village. She just knew that he'd protect her. She had no idea how she knew this, but she just did. But that theory of hers would soon be put to the test.

In a distant area of the world, a demon with silver hair like Inuyasha's strolled through the forest. A strange imp followed behind him. "Me lord, the staff still has no sign of your father's ancient tomb." The demon smiled at his minion, "Well I hope it does soon, or you will die." The imp gulped, "I have heard that Inuyasha has been released from the spell binding him from that tree...I had also heard legends of the possibility that your father hid the tomb in a location that Inuyasha was aware of." The demon growled, "I told you never to speak that name, Inuyasha is a name dead to...me. Hmm, you may be right though, let us check it out." The imp nodded serenely, "Yes me lord Sesshomaru." The demon, Sesshomaru led the way through the fields, heading for the village where Inuyasha was. (Notice how a bunch of enemies are converging on Inuyasha's position).

Back in the village, Kagome was quietly sleeping, unaware the Inuyasha was in the room, keeping an eye on her. "For some reason I feel drawn to her, maybe she has the Shikon Jewel...no it's more than that. I feel like she's important somehow." An explosion rocked the hut and Inuyasha leapt outside. "What is this?" He looked at Mistress Centipede, "The girl...bring the girl to me!" Inuyasha had a feeling it was talking about Kagome. "Why should I do that?" Inside the hut, Kagome woke up from the noise and walked to the window. The moment she caught sight of Mistress Centipede she backed out of sight and watched Inuyasha. "Can ye not sense it? The Shikon Jewel is deep within her body...reincarnated at last...maybe even the reincarnation of Kikyo." Inuyasha growled, "Well if she is the reincarnation of Kikyo, I'll protect her, and even if she isn't, I'll still protect her." Kagome blushed in the shadows, Inuyasha cared enough to protect her. "If she does have the Shikon Jewel, I shall see how events unfold. I do not wish to become Full Demon yet...I shall only become full demon should the need to destroy a far greater and far stronger evil than any I ever faced before arises." He shouted, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" His slash cut Mistress Centipede down to pieces in seconds. "Feh, too easy." Kagome yelped in pain, something felt like it was trying to get out of her side.

Inuyasha who was still outside heard Kagome's yelp and rushed inside, "What's wrong?" Kagome fell to her knees, "Something...is trying to get out." Inuyasha blinked, "I feel sick." Kagome said weakly and then a bright and beautiful orb shot out of her left side. Kagome's hand went instinctively to her side to stop the blood. Inuyasha caught the orb. "The...the Shikon Jewel...but why was it inside your body?" He put the orb down on the table. Then he quickly took of his red robe and his shirt. He then tied a tight bandage with the shirt over the wound. "You stay here, I shall fetch Kaede." Inuyasha dashed out of the room and leapt from tree to tree until he reached Kaede's hut, then he carried Kaede in his arms to where Kagome was.

Kaede slowly walked up to Kagome, "So how did she get this wound?" Inuyasha tossed the Shikon Jewel to Kaede. "This is how...burst out from inside her body." Kaede gasped at the jewel before her. "Incredible, but I burned this with Kikyo..." Inuyasha jumped, "What? Kikyo's dead huh...interesting." He put his claw on Kagome's side. She didn't even flinch because for some reason, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "Everyone says you're half demon and are also evil, but...you're not evil are you? Exactly what happened 50 years ago Inuyasha." The demon grunted, "I'd rather drop it." He walked out of the room in indignation. "Just like Inuyasha." Kaede said with a wry smile. Then she proceeded to properly bandage Kagome's wound. "It is rare that Inuyasha would use his clothes to stop the bleeding of anyone, especially a human." Kagome hissed as the stinging herbs touched her wound. "What do you mean? Doesn't he like humans that much?" Kaede shook her head, "Normally no, but for some reason he's taken it upon himself to protect you. This should get interesting." She looked out the window, "You want to hear what happened 50 years ago?" Kagome nodded.

The fire burned long and bright deep into the night as the tale was unfolded. "Kikyo, my sister was the guardian of the jewel you see before you. This is how they met...Kikyo and Inuyasha. The two forged a powerful bond of love and trust. That is until one day 50 years ago. I have spoken to Inuyasha about the matter. It makes no sense. Kikyo told me before she died (just before Inuyasha invaded the village and not recorded in my story) that Inuyasha slashed her and then rushed towards the village. However after questioning Inuyasha, he told a very different story. Apparently he was heading to meet with Kikyo about the matter of becoming fully human. However Kikyo attacked him and nearly killed him. He dodged all her arrows and then ran away into the forest. An hour later he rushed for the village to steal the Shikon Jewel and then was shot by Kikyo as he left. What is clear, however, is that Kikyo was indeed slashed by a demon's claws, however Inuyasha has never been the type to lie. I knew him when I was a child and had talked to him around campfires and streams and he had never lied to me for everything he told me was confirmed by Kikyo. So why would this event be any different." Kagome glanced away from the fire, "Unless something disguised itself as Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha, then quickly headed to where the real Kikyo was waiting for Inuyasha and the creature disguised itself as Inuyasha and attacked her. This would make both think that the other had been betrayed. This would cause hatred, and make the Shikon Jewel go dim and be filled with Dark Energies. In that form, Demons and Humans alike could use the jewel for their evil ambitions."

Kaede gasped, "How do you know so much about the jewel child?" Kagome grinned bemusely, "Let's just say I'm going to be a decendant of this temple." Kaede glanced towards the stars, "Well maybe you are Kikyo's reincarnation after all. When I first saw you, I thought there was just a likeness, but I'd like to perform a test. Have you ever shot a bow and arrow before?" She shook her head, "No matter, here follow me." Kaede led to the same place where Kikyo shot Inuyasha with an arrow. "Aim for that tree, and That red dot." Kagome blinked, "You mean the tiny dot?" Kaede nodded, "Yes that one." Kagome sweatdropped then took the bow and notched an arrow to it. "Hit the mark!" She whispered to herself and she shot the arrow. It cut the air like a blade slicing through a demon's body and hit the tree. It didn't hit exactly on the dot, but it was less than a centimetre off. "Whaa????" Kaede ran up the to tree to make sure, "Incredible, and that was your first time using the bow?" Kagome slowly nodded. "I'm impressed, you managed to nearly score a perfect hit. That shot you did would have stopped Inuyasha 50 years ago." Kagome stared at the bow, "I have never even used a bow before...." She dropped the bow in shock. "Listen Kagome, a melevolant force approaches. Go to collect your arrow and get Inuyasha in the process."

She nodded to Kaede, who headed inside her hut. Kagome looked up in the tree and saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch near the top. He looked tense. Kagome walked up to the tree and looked at him in the moonlight. "He's kinda cute sitting up there, without a care in the world." She called up to him, "Hey Inuyasha, you awake?" The half demon grunted, "Yeah, what's up?" Kagome sighed, "I heard about what happened in the past, I find it very interesting that both you and Kikyo have totally different accounts of the day you both were betrayed. Mind if you get me up there?" The half demon jumped to the ground and picked up Kagome in his arms as though she were lighter than paper. Then Inuyasha leapt onto his favorite branch. He had sat there many a day 50 years ago, watching Kikyo and the villagers. Ironically he had been known as a protector of the village until the betrayal. He looked at Kagome and was amazed at how much she looked like Kikyo. "You know you look just like her." He finally said. Kagome blushed, "You mean Kikyo right?" Inuyasha nodded slowly.

After seeing Inuyasha's nod, Kagome sighed, "Is it possible both of you were tricked by a demon or human with powers far beyond your own?" Inuyasha glanced evily over the horizon, "I suppose so, I heard the story from Kaede. Apparently I attacked Kikyo....but I didn't." He looked at Kagome, "I swear I didn't attack Kikyo, I wouldn't ever have attacked her." The raven haired girl stared into his golden eyes. "...I know you wouldn't Inuyasha, because if you would have, you'd have attacked me back when I released you." Inuyasha sighed, "Thank you...Kagome." The girl smiled gently at him. Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, "What is it?" Kagome reached her hand over and stroked his ears, "Nothing, It's just that's the first time you've ever said my name Inu." The demon blushed at this nickname. He was also blushing at the fact that she was stroking his ears. "Um Kagome?" Inuyasha said hesitantly, "Yes Inu?" The girl waited for his question. The half demon continued, "Uh...why did you release me? I mean I had no connection to you, and you had no real reason to, you just did. I'm wondering why?" The girl looked towards the west and saw a strange creature heading towards the village (Sesshomaru) and then finally answered. "First off, I thought you looked so innocent and beautiful there that I couldn't just leave you attached to that tree." Inuyasha gasped, "Second of all I just knew that you wouldn't hurt me, how I wasn't sure." She looked at him, he appeared to be dazed, "You thought that huh?" She nodded and glanced over the horizon, "I dunno, I guess you just looked like you were a nice person and had been hurt by an arrow. I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to release you."

The half demon's mouth dropped open, she had brushed her hair back and pulled out her emergancy brush. She began to brush her hair and moaned softly in happiness. "You enjoy having your hair brushed don't you?" Inuyasha queried in her ear. Kagome nodded and tracked the demon on the ground's progress. "Mind if I?" She gasped as Inuyasha grasped the handle of the brush and moaned when the brush hit her hair. Inuyasha brushed her hair with such loving care that she could hardly believe this was a half demon doing this to her hair. Inuyasha quickly stood up, "Something's coming...my brother." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha leapt to the ground and then hit the tree. Kagome fell and he grabbed her out of thin air. Then he slowly put her down gently on the ground. She still had her bow, so she grabbed the arrow from the tree and notched it. "Still hanging with disgusting humans I see little brother." The silver haired demon said with a snarl. He rushed at Inuyasha. "Damn!" Inuyasha rose into the sky like an eagle, "Iron REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" Sesshomaru chuckled evily, "Still relying on that old trick?" He dodged slightly run then ran his fist into Inuyasha's gut. "DIE!" He put his hand next to Inuyasha's face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Kagome shouted and shot the staff out of the imp's hand. "Fire stream FIRE!!" A fire line hit Sesshomaru and the imp. Sesshomaru, "Get that staff back or you're dead imp." The imp sweatdropped, "Aye me lord!" The imp rushed at Kagome, "No, leave her alone!! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" This time the attack connected onto Sesshomaru. "Feh, so it actually hit, you'll never be able to beat me...little brother!" He slashed Inuyasha to the ground. "FIRE STREAM!!!" the fire hit the imp again, causing him to go unconscious. She grabbed an arrow from the ground (the same one she knocked the staff out of his hand with) "FIRE!" She shot the arrow straight at Sesshomaru, "FIRE ARROW!!" She set the arrow on fire with a fire stream. Sesshomaru dodged it quickly. "DIE YOU IMPUDENT GIRL!!" She pulled out a lighter and a hairspray can. Inuyasha was between Them. "You'll never reach her!" He shouted, "SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, "EAT THIS FOUL BEAST!!" She turned the lighter on and sprayed hairspray through it. This caused a massive flamethrower to be born. But Sesshomaru was again unaffected. "You stupid girl, you should have left well enough alone." He rushed at Kagome with all the intents of killing her. "LEAVE...HER...ALONE!!" Inuyasha shouted and he slashed Sesshomaru from behind.

Feeling there was nothing left but to do this, Kagome pulled out the Shikon Jewel, "JEWEL FIRE!!!" She held it above her hand and a beam of light shot from it, hitting Sesshomaru and knocking him into the tree where Inuyasha had been sealed. "ARROW FIRE!!" Before Sesshomaru could blink, he was pinned, "What...but I thought? How could I succumb to the same spell that...my brother..." He then fell unconscious. "Now for the imp!" She said with a grunt. She kicked the imp awake. "So now what are you going to do without your precious master to rescue you, dirty demon! There's only one demon I'll ever care about...Inuyasha. He's shown me such compassion that I never even got from Humans." The imp growled, "Do you have any idea how many human's he's killed girl? He could kill you without hesitation." Kagome gasped when she realized he was right, she had better be careful she thought. "Nevertheless I have a way to control him if need be. Besides he hasn't even tried to hurt me yet." The imp grinned, "Take this key and use it on Inuyasha's right eye, I promise you won't be disappointed, not only will you learn everything about his past, but you'll also find his father's tomb, inside the Tetsusaiga, The Phantom Sword, made from the tooth of his father." Kagome put the key next to Inuyasha's right eye and a strange ball appeared. Inuyasha yelped for the ball was indeed his sight in the right eye. Kagome and Inuyasha dashed into the circle, little did they know that the imp had freed Sesshomaru and the two had followed in their wake.

Once inside the portal, they found themselves hurtling through time and space to a different dimension, and by doing so they soon found themselves on a bone demon. It was like a dragon of our world, but a demonaic life form, still alive and only the bones. "Is that...your father's bones?" Inuyasha slowly nodded, "Yeah what else would they be?" Kagome flicked her head, "I guess..hey what do you mean by that? THEY ARE HUGE OK??" Inuyasha grunted, "I hate family reunions...like I hated him." Kagome's eyes watered slightly, "You...hated your father? What about your mother?" Inuyasha simply said "Feh, her too. She was the closest thing to a family I ever had, but she died when I was young, and all the humans hated me because I'm half demon." Kagome smiled, "I don't hate you Inuyasha." The half demon looked at her with a kind look in his eyes, "That's the first nice thing anyone has said to me since I met Kikyo. She died too, apparently, but I do not understand how the betrayal happened. Both of us say a completely different account of the day. How can I be in two places at once and she in the same fashion." Kagome shook her head, "One possibility I can see is that a demon or human wanted to make this jewel turn to evil...by doing so, they succeded in making it useable by evil. The only way to make it evil is to turn Kikyo's heart evil. By attacking you Inuyasha and making the two of you hate each other....well let's just put it bluntly, it turned this thing dark." She held up the jewel which was now attached to as a pendant.

The demonaic bone dragon headed deep inside the tomb of Inuyasha's father. When they landed, a strange voice called out, "Greetings master." Inuyasha looked at his neck and saw a flee on him. "Get lost pest." The flea looked hurt, "Do ye not recognize me Lord Inuyasha? It is I Miyoga the Flea." Inuyasha grunted, "So what?" Miyoga pointed at a sword stuck in the ground. "Behold the phantom Sword Tetsusaiga, made from your father's strongest tooth." Inuyasha grinned evily, "So what? What need have I of a rusty piece of crap?" Miyoga leapt onto Inuyasha's head, "You fool with the Tetsusaiga at your side, you have your father's power at your command." Inuyasha waved his hand, "No thanks, I don't need a rusty sword at my side. My claws are strength enough." A second later, a figure was at the sword, It was Sesshomaru. "Revive Tetsusaiga and become mine!" The group watched as Sesshomaru's hand was burned by the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha rushed at Sesshomaru but the demon just dodged and punched Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!! If you can't hurt him in the body, hurt his pride. Take the sword he couldn't take." Inuyasha chuckled, "I think I'll remove that sword, just to see the look on your face." He grabbed the sword and began to pull for what seemed like an eternity, but it wouldn't come out. "Hey Miyoga....(squeezes the flea) I COULDN'T PULL IT OUT!!!!!!!" The flea groaned. Kagome leapt to the floor. Inuyasha continued his desperate fight against Sesshomaru, but it was clear that Sesshomaru was just toying with Inuyasha. Kagome ran to the sword, "Why couldn't he pull you out?" She wondered. She laid her hand on the sword, and ran her fingers along its edge.

An explosion threw Inuyasha to the ground. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled and she ran towards him, forgetting to let go of the Tetsusaiga. It came out in her hand. "No way!" Sesshomaru shouted and he rushed for her. "KAGOME GET OUT OF HIS WAY!!" But it was too late, the poisonous gas covered her entire body and the sword with the girl disappeared. "You'll pay for that! No one hurts...my friend!" He yelled as he rushed Sesshomaru, and he actually hit Sesshomaru this time. A girl appeared with the sword again. "What the?" Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. "How did you?" Kagome stared at the sword. "It must have been...this sword." She handed it to Inuyasha. "Get out of this pit Kagome, I'll fight him."

Kagome began to climb the pit, and with Miyoga the Flea at her side, she soon made it to the top. Inuyasha soon followed behind her, but Sesshomaru wasn't too far behind. Kagome positioned herself behind some trees. She shot an arrow at Sesshomaru's eye. But the demon simply caught her arrow and made it vanish. "Kagome...stay behind the treeline. I...I will protect you!" He then walked slowly up towards Sesshomaru, and as he did so, the Tetsusaiga transformed into it's more powerful form, Large Tetsusaiga. It is still only at 10 power, but it was more than enough. "SESSHOMARU!! YOU WILL DIE HERE!!" He rushed at Sesshomaru and slashed through Sesshomaru's left front arm. Then he began to fight with Sesshomaru, and although Sesshomaru had changed into his demon form, it seemed Evenly matched, until Inuyasha got a luck blow in that sliced off Sesshomaru's head. "And that's the end of that chapter." He then picked up Kagome and headed for exit, until he realized he couldn't reach it. "How do we get out?" As soon as Kagome said the word out, their bodies began to float towards the top of the world and they soon appeared in the real world once again, leaving Sesshomaru far behind. The illusionary world disappeared and went back into Inuyasha's right eye. Little did they know that Sesshomaru was very much alive and was already out of that world, with a missing arm though.

Kagome sighed with relief, "I can't believe this is all over this small jewel." As she held it up, a crow grabbed it out of her hand and swallowed it. "WHAT THE!!?" She shouted and she grabbed an Arrow and shot. It missed because the bird was already too far ahead. "Inuyasha get him!" The half demon drew the sword, and found it dull once again. "...I get it, use it to protect me Inuyasha." The silver haired demon looked at the sword, "FOR KAGOME!!" He flew towards the bird and the sword transformed. But when he swung he only managed to slice off the foot. Kagome rushed to where it was falling and caught it as it landed. "Alright get me close Inuyasha, I'll handle the rest ok?" The half demon grunted and picked her up as if she weighed no more than a piece of paper. For some reason Kagome felt comfortable on his back. She tied the foot to an arrow and notched it. "Get ready crow...you will fry in hell for betraying me!"

After picking up Kagome, Inuyasha climbed to the tallest tree. He then leapt from the tree towards the crow, "Ready Kagome?" She nodded and fired the arrow blindly at the crow. The arrow flew straight and true. "I get it...the foot will be drawn by the rest of the demon...therefore it's sure to hit." Sure enough the arrow hit, but the moment it did, a light appeared in the sky which shined brighter than a thousand suns. Then the light split into hundreds of tiny lights that shot all over the world. "Look at them all, there must be hundreds, maybe thousands." She said, "It's pretty..." Inuyasha said with a grunt. Kagome looked at him, "Never expected that outta you Inuyasha." The two landed and began to search for the jewel. Soon the Crow's head attacked them, "I don't think so asshole!" A small thing fell out of it's head. "I hope...I hope that's not what I think it is!" Kagome said with a shudder. She picked it up. "Um Inuyasha...I think this is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. A minute's silence filled the entire wood. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????" A voice screamed. Kagome had covered her ears. Inuyasha was breathing heavily. "....I'm sorry Kagome." She shook her head and gave him a hug, "It's alright Inuyasha, I can understand why you're mad. We'll find the pieces....however long it may take."

**And so begins the greatest quest of her life...Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha, the Half Demon, Half Human who falls victim to her commands to "Sit Boy!" How will their quest end? Victory, Defeat? Read on and Find out, one thing, please Do Read and Review. I know Inuyasha is different in my fic than the real anime, he's less solitary and grumpy. He's also less angry with everyone, not to mention he's MUCH nicer to Kagome, but he's still just as ruthless in battle, as you will soon see. Question is, will his children be as ruthless? Well we'll just see about that. Tune in for next chapter....A very Special Day.**


	2. Present Time, The Perfect Day

**Inuyasha, Time Zones Divide**

In our last chapter, Kagome found herself thrown back into the Feudal Era of Ancient Japan. Not only that she met one of the nicest people she had ever met, thing is...he's half demon. For some reason she has felt safe with him by her side since she released him from the spell that bound him to the tree. The Shikon Jewel has shattered, not to mention Inuyasha has received the Tetsusaiga, but what happened to Sesshomaru, what about the strange demon that has yet to show up, and what about the remaining shards. They have one (and as 8 are about 1/3 of the jewel, 24 would make sense and yes I know it said hundreds maybe thousands, but that's what they make it LOOK like in the series, however in actuality there are maybe 30 shards of the shikon jewel, think about it, within the first season, 8 shards turned into 1/3, See Mystery of the New Moon and the Black Haired Inuyasha (EP 13 of the series) To warn you, in this chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome not only go out, but also become mates (there is a REASON it is this early on in the chatpers, so DO NOT FING FLAME ME ABOUT THIS OK??? There is a blasted reason for this. And you will see it soon, actually before the end of the chapter you'll see why their love is important). b And before anyone bloody well flames me, I'll say right now!! The reason for them falling in love and for this being a slightly korny chapter is because next chapter is VERY serious and leaves very little time for the two lovers to relax and spend time together. I was orginally going to make the next chapter and this one a combined chapter, but then I realized it would be much too long! So I cut it down into two chapters. The action and Love combined was going to be enough to satisfy all the bloodthirsty readers and the romantic interest readers. But I had to play it smart, so enjoy this chapter all. The next one is coming almost immediately.

**Chapter 2, Present Time, The Perfect Day**

Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the village before it got dark. Kagome was starting to get worried because she had been gone from her time for so long. "Hmmm, Inuyasha, have you ever heard anything strange about the well near your forest?" The half demon shook his head, "Sorry Kagome, but you know I'm still mad...you SHATTERED THE JEWEL!! Do you know how hard it will be to protect it shattered like that?" Kagome moaned, "I KNOW I KNOW, SHUT UP ALREADY!!" The two started to argue over what to do, when Kaede appeared, "Why are ye two fighting?" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha, "He's grouchy!" Inuyasha groaned, "WITH GOOD REASON, THIS GIRL SHATTERED THE SHIKON JEWEL!!" Kaede gasped, "Is this true child?" Kagome gulped and nodded slowly, "Tis a disatrous event. Should even one shard of the Jewel fall into the wrong hands, disasters will occur." Kagome now felt like she was going to throw up, "Shit SHIT SHIT!" She shouted and Inuyasha just stared at her. "Calm down Kagome." Inuyasha said with a wry smile, "What's there to be calm about...I've brought about the end of this world!" Inuyasha quickly leapt on top of her, "Stay down!"

A black whirl came in from the forest. ".....Greetings...Inuyasha. I have come for the Shikon Jewel." The strange creature rushed at Kagome and grabbed the shard out of her hand before either of them could move. The creature took one look at the shard, "So you broke it, naughty naughty. Where are the rest?" She stared at Kagome in anger. "We don't know demon hag." Kagome said rather bravely. "Very well, DIE!" She rushed at Kagome and slashed at her, Kagome lost her balance and fell back into the well. Inuyasha leapt in after her. Within seconds of a bluish light, he found himself standing next to Kagome in the bottom of the well. "Where are we?" He asked. Kagome looked at the well. "I'm not sure." A familar voice called, "Jeeze Sota, we've searched the well a HUNDRED TIMES!! She's not here!" Another familiar voice groaned, "Look I saw her fall in here!! I'd stake my life on it." The first voice said menacingly, "Which might be gone if she's not in here this time, You've woken me up from a nap to check her again!!" The two looked into the Well and saw her standing there with Inuyasha. "GRAMPS IT'S HER, SHE'S BACK!! And she's with someone!" Inuyasha stood in front of her, as if to protect her. Kagome saw this, "Don't worry, it's my family." Inuyasha relaxed and he picked her up. They then leapt out of the Well. "So you're her family are you?" Inuyasha said with a soft growl, "Sit boy!" She said softly and he fell over. "Good boy." Sota laughed at Inuyasha, "THINK THAT'S FUNNY KID??" She quickly put her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him back, "DOWN INUYASHA!! It's my brother he's immature." The demon grunted, "Feh, you can say that again!"

Without warning Sota pounced and began stroking Inuyasha's ears, as did Kagome's grandpa. When her mother saw the people standing by the well she came over. The moment she saw Inuyasha, she stroked his ears too. Kagome told them all off, as she could see Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "It's ok Inuyasha, go easy on them, not many of them have seen even full demons, nevermind half demons before." Inuyasha smiled warmly at her, the first true warm smile he had given (and I mean warm, like soft eyes and everything). She felt good all over. "I can't believe I'm home." She said with a laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house and she showed him the different parts of her house. Then she showed him her room. "You are welcome to sleep in here with me if you like." Her mother glanced at her, "....I'll take the floor Kagome, you may have the bed." Kagome blinked, "You sure? I mean it's not big deal for me to get out the futon for you." Inuyasha laughed, "I used to sleep in the wilderness remember?"

Kagome glared at him for the wilderness comment. "Well here you are sleeping in a bed!" He was taken aback by her sudden commanding tones, "But..." Kagome looked stern and he knew it was coming, "SIT!!!!" She shouted, a shout which was heard all over the house. Let's put it this way, Inuyasha almost went through the floor. "Now where are you sleeping?" She said sweetly. Inuyasha grunted, "In a bed." Kagome grinned, "Right answer cutie." She winked at Inuyasha and walked into her shower to wash off all the dirt and gunk (not to mention blood and vomit) from her hair. By doing this, she not only was getting clean but leaving poor Inuyasha flabbergasted. Inuyasha rapped on the door while she was in the middle of the shower. "Kagome where does one do his business." She blushed as she had forgotten to tell him that, "It's unlocked come in." He walked in and saw the shower, "You are in there right?" She sighed in response, "The toilet, the strange bowl that sits about 2 feet high, do you see it? It's right accross from where I am." Inuyasha saw it, "Yeah what about it?" She poked her head around the curtain, "You sit on that and do your business in it, the toilet, and then you flush by pushing down the handle, be gentle because with your demonaic powers you could easily break the handle." He grunted, to which she supposed that meant he understood. A minute or two later, she heard the toilet flush (this was one of those houses where flushing does not effect water temp).

Inuyasha had figured out how to flush, "Um Kagome, how do I clean myself afterwards, in the wilderness I used bushes." She groaned, "You see the white paper next to you? You wipe yourself with that, tear off about 10 squares." For a half demon, Inuyasha caught on pretty quick about Tiolet Paper. In total he used about 15 squares and managed to get fully clean after his use of the bathroom. He supposed he should flush again to make sure it was all gone. The only problem was that he didn't see that the toilet paper was still attached to the roll. He flushed and it started being pulled down. "Um Kagome, I don't think this is what's supposed to happen." Kagome peeked out at the toilet. "SHIT!!!!!!!!" She hopped out of the shower, completely naked, with Inuyasha dressed as he had put on his clothes after going to the washroom. "What the hell did you do?" She turned off the water to the toilet. "Um...I did what you told me to do and used 10 squares." Kagome groaned, "I see, you didn't tear it off did you?" Inuyasha took one look at the toilet and fainted promptly. "Oh for heaven's sake." She ripped off the toilet paper. Then she grabbed the plunger, "FOR PETE'S SAKE WAKE UP INUYASHA SIT!!" The demon woke up alright with a sit command to boot. "What what!" He took another look at the toilet paper, "AH AH!! Do NOT Faint! Cuz if you do you'll hear the 's' word. And this time you'll do that on this PLUNGER!" He didn't faint this time.

Inuyasha grabbed another plunger and stood next to Kagome, the two of them stabbing away at the toilet paper in a futile effort to take it down. "That tears it, IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" He slashed through the toilet paper and tore it to bits. It became smaller pieces which when Kagome turned back on the water, it went down. Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." Inuyasha was staring at her. Kagome blinked, "What?" Inuyasha was blushing, "You aren't wearing anything." Kagome looked down at her body and saw that he was perfectly right, she was naked fully! She quickly hopped back into the shower. "Sorry Inuyasha." The half demon smiled and as he walked out, said a comment that startled her, "Don't be, you looked and smelled great." Then he laid down on her bed to get a little sleep. Kagome was baffled, "One minute he hates me, next he likes how I look and smell? What's with this demon?" She sighed as she turned off the water and dressed herself in a bathrobe. She saw he was asleep when she came out of the bathroom. She had tied up her bathrobe, so she wasn't afraid of laying down next to him and going to sleep as well.

The next morning, they woke up lying on the bed next to each other. Inuyasha's arm was on top of her protectively and he was so cute sleeping. "Oh Inuyasha, such a cute little demon." She said softly with a smile. She got up and realized that her bathrobe had undone itself during the night (if you must know Kagome untied it in her sleep without realizing it, INUYASHA ISN'T PERVERTED LIKE MIROKU!!). She blushed and hoped Inuyasha hadn't noticed until she remembered his comment last night, "You looked and smell great." She turned red with the memory. "What is going on in his head?" She thought as she got changed for the day. When she reached downstairs, she saw the calender said "February 14th, Saturday" She sighed, "Another Valentines day alone!" She sat down and ate at the table. Even her little brother had a date, well not really a date, sorta a female friend he hung out with on this day. Thing is the two really liked each other, but they had to keep it to themselves because they are too young to go out. She saw the note from her family, "Gone out for the entire day, be back around 9pm leave a note if you are going down the well later!" She absentmindedly fixed her bra strap and her hand strayed down to where her skirt was. She rubbed between her legs for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing and stopped. Unfortunately Inuyasha had seen this. He was not pretty sure as to what the differences between him and Kagome were, he had seen her naked afterall, not intentionally mind you, but still.

"So what were you doing just now?" He asked. Kagome had turned an extremely bright red, "You were feeling yourself weren't you?" Kagome looked at him evily, "So what if I was?" Inuyasha shrugged, "It doesn't bug me at all. Fine by me if you decide to do that." She was still blushing, "You serious?" He laughed, "I've seen worse besides it makes me curious, how do girls actually work? I mean they have totally different bodies than males." Kagome was red now as she asked this next question, "So do half demons have the same body parts as normal humans?" Inuyasha grinned and sat next to her, "Yes we do." He began to stroke her hair. Combing it with his fingers. Kagome moaned softly, "Kagome..." She looked at him, "What does that mean?" He pointed at the calender, "It is the date, Today is Saturday and it is February 14th, Valentines Day." Inuyasha blinked, "What's Valentine's Day?" Kagome sighed, "A sad day for me...it is a day where couples, usually male and female together, celebrate their love for each other....but I've never had someone like that." Inuyasha looked at her expectantly. "I mean the closest thing I've ever had to a boyfriend would be ironically you Inuyasha." The half demon thought, which was unusual sometimes for him, "Well why not?" Kagome sweatdropped, "I mean someone as pretty as you should find it easy to get a date for this day." Kagome sighed, "For some reason, no guy ever pays attention to me...except you Inuyasha." The half demon blushed lightly, "Really? Why not? All the men of your age must be idiots then, you are a real beauty." She looked at him, "You really think so don't you? I've known you for such a short time, but I already feel so close to you that we can talk about anything."

Inuyasha stared into her eyes, "You have very pretty eyes Kagome." The young girl was still red from being caught with her hand down there, but now she blushed even deeper. "You really mean this don't you?" Inuyasha nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Yes I do mean it Kagome." She sighed in relief. "I'm wondering something Inuyasha...will you be my date for the day? I want to see what it'd be like to be taken out by a half demon." Inuyasha blushed and then nodded, "But you'll have to lead me to where we can go...as I do not know your world." Kagome sighed, "However we must do something about your ears. Most people in my world don't have cute doggy ears like you do Inuyasha." The half demon growled softly, "Something wrong with my ears?" Kagome answered by kissing them softly, "No nothing, it's just that other's would be weirded out." Inuyasha looked over at the sunrise, "So let them be weirded out." Kagome smiled, "You're right Inuyasha. So how about the mall first?" Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, "..Ma...ll?" Kagome laughed, he was so cute in that way. The way about how he knew nothing of her time, which was something she liked about him. When he was confused, he was so unbearably cute that it wasn't even funny.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the southeast. "Isn't this where Kaede's hut would be in my time?" Inuyasha said with a smile, "Yes it would be about here wouldn't it." Kagome said looking at him with such a soft expression that he did something he never thought he'd do. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He could feel her heart beat and he knew in that instance that he would never let a single soul try to hurt her again. Never again would she be worried about being hurt. Kagome felt like her worries about a guy liking her had completely vanished, she had a really sweet guy here. He may be half demon, but he's a lot more human than most of the pigs around this time line!" She thought as she pulled herself closer. She felt him getting hard, and she knew it was a natural thing, however she also took note that he hadn't tried to brush it up against her or anything like that. "Kagome...I feel good with you!" Inuyasha murmered. Kagome gasped and rested her head on his shoulder, "I feel good with you too Inuyasha." She lowered her hand automatically and stroked the part that became hard. He moaned softly as she did this, "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to do that, I just..." He shook his head, "No I loved it, but we shouldn't here, we would get caught for sure. (And this is as far as it gets in THIS version, there are many instances like this where it starts an exchange that could become much further. If you want to see what would happen in these circumstances, read my fic on Adult Fanfiction, example in the shower in the first chapter, Kagome goes all out in pleasuring herself in my adult fanfiction).

They suddenly broke out of their hug and walk in, hand in hand into the mall. "So this is a mall?" Kagome giggled at his simpleness and she slipped 2 twenties (which she had stickynoted last night saying IT IS MONEY, YOU BUY THINGS WITH THEM!! on both bills). She put an arm around his waist and he did the same to her and pulled her close, his hand resting on her curve. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her, "I could get used to this." And she rested her head on his shoulder once more and they walked like that. Inuyasha suddenly pulled out the 20s and read the note. "Oh ok, I think I get it." He thought to himself as he pocketed the money again. He saw a beautiful ring inside a display. He knew he had $40 because he had 2 of the 20 dollar bills.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought for a second, "Stay here..." He took one look at her finger, "Yes...sir? May I help you?" Inuyasha nodded, "Ignore the ears, now I need to get a ring for that pretty one outside." Kagome was trying to see what he was doing and he had to keep the rings hidden from her, "I see, so how much money do you have sir?" Inuyasha thought quickly, "What ring could I get for $30?" The shopkeeper thought, "Aha, promise rings is what you're looking for!" He showed a bunch of rings. One looked like it was solid gold, "Is that real gold?" The shopkeeper took a look, "As a matter of fact, that's 15 Karrot, now what are you doing in here?" He took another look, "And a real jewel too? Looks like the fabled..." Inuyasha finished the sentance, "Shikon Jewel. I know it isn't it, but it looks like it. How much is it?" The shopkeeper looked uncomfortable, "It was misplaced, but our policy is that wherever it is, the price stands, so I'm going to have to let it go for the price of a promise ring, although it's worth 100. Wait a second sir, let me see those earrings (yes I know he doesn't have earrings, but he does in this fic, so deal with it)." He studied the earrings, "Well they aren't that expensive, however those earrings are worth around $80, so if you give me one $20 and the earrings I'll call it even. I have to make $100 off that ring you understand or I'd be out of the job." Inuyasha looked back at the girl waiting outside for him. "I'll do it. I want to see the surprised look on her face. Take the earrings and this 20." The shopkeeper took the earrings and gave the ring to him. Inuyasha then handed him the 20. "Thank you sir, can I wrap that?" Inuyasha blinked, "Wrap?" The shopkeeper, "Well we wrap it in romantic paper and then your female friend can open it and be even more surprised." Inuyasha nodded, "I'll wrap it up, and I normally charge $3 for this, but for you I'll do it free because you gave up your earrings." Inuyasha walked out of the store beaming.

"What did you buy Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly, "Where are your earrings?" Inuyasha made a point of noticing when things were missing or different about Kagome. "What I bought you'll find out later tonight. Now how about food? I'm hungry and I still have a 20 left." Kagome looked around, "Well I suppose there's always Mcdonalds, or A&W." Inuyasha looked at the A&W patrons, who were sitting with frosted root beer mugs and sitting together as couples drinking from the same mugs and sharing meals. "I got it perfectly!" He ran up to the counter, "Ok, I have $20, and I want to use the rest for the meal. I want a big meal for myself and my...my girl." The worker nodded, "Very well....sir." Inuyasha growled slightly, "Quit staring at my ears and take my order." The person hopped to attention, "Sorry sir, I've never seen someone with Puppy Ears before, they are cute. I see what she sees in you." Inuyasha noticed for the first time that this worker was a girl. "Well I hate to say this but you don't stand much of a chance with me. Simply cuz I'm already taken, now what can I get in the terms of romantic meal for two." He ended up ordering 2 Classic Double Meals, upsized drinks and fries and bacon in each burger, along with Motzerella Cheese. "Um you aren't allergic to anything right?" Kagome shook her head, "Awww my favorite burger, how did you know?" She pulled him in close and kissed him quickly on the lips. Inuyasha blushed, "Just lucky I guess." They ate, sitting next to each other. Inuyasha found himself staring at her eyes, he couldn't help it. She saw him doing this and she blushed slightly because she knew he was doing it because he liked her a lot.

After they finished their meals they headed back for the temple and it was already getting late (around 7pm). "Damn...in a few nights the new moon will arrive." Inuyasha said softly, as if to himself. Kagome heard it, but said nothing. She reminded herself to keep an eye out for the New Moon. Inuyasha slowly took something out of his pocket. He handed it to Kagome. "May I open it now?" He nodded. She began to unwrap it. After she unwrapped it, she found a small navy blue soft box. She opened it slowly and found a glistening copy of the Shikon Jewel embedded in a beautiful ring. "Inuyasha...it's so beautiful." He put it on her ring finger, thus signifying a promise to protect and love her always. "I...I love you...Kagome." Even though she had only known him a few days, she had gotten to know him in a way most people took months to get to know others. For some reason she just felt perfect with Inuyasha, "I love you too Inuyasha!" And she pressed herself up against him and touched his lips with hers. They found themselves in the most pleasureable kiss of their lives. After they finally parted, "...Wow!" Inuyasha breathed heavily. "...That...Was...Incredible!!" Kagome said, heaving her chest in and out. "Do you still want me to call you Inuyasha? Or should I call you something like Sweetie?" Inuyasha shook his head at the last name, "Keep calling me Inuyasha, it's simpler that way." Kagome nodded, "Ok, but I need to run down to the drug store ok? We are out of Advil, headache relief and I suddenly came down with a Headache." Inuyasha looked at her carefully, "Will you be alright?" She chuckled, "So long as I get some headache medicine, I will be!"

So Kagome headed to the drug store, after she had gotten the Advil, she was on her way back when a man stepped out of the shadows. It was the boy who liked her at school. "Kuno, what are you doing here?" Kuno looked really angry, "So who's the dog eared freak you're with? I saw you two kiss at the mall." Kagome looked at him, "He's...my boyfriend and I love him!" Kuno said, "Well now you'll love me won't you?" And he grabbed her shirt and started trying to Rip it off. "INUYASHA!! HELP!!!" But she needn't have screamed, because Inuyasha had appeared already. "You bastard, get your filthy HANDS OFF HER!!" Kuno had her by the neck, "And if I don't?" Inuyasha flexed his claws, "Then I'll get a little late night exercise with your blood as my reward." Kagome breathed a warning, "Don't kill him Inuyasha, in my world killing another human life, even one so vile and evil as this one, is punishable by jail time. I don't want that to happen to you. Even severely hurting him can cause Jail time." Inuyasha grunted, "Fine then I'll knock...HIM OUT!!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and slashed through a metal pole and caught it. Kagome elbowed Kuno in the stomach, causing him to let her go. She quickly pulled back on her shirt and lay on the ground. "EAT POLE FREAK!!" Inuyasha swung the pole like a bat. It sent Kuno flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Are you alright Kagome?" She fell into Inuyasha's arms and began to cry, "He didn't hurt me, but if you hadn't come for me...I'd have been raped." Inuyasha's ears twitched, "I don't like the sound of that word, what does it mean?" Kagome explained what it meant. "WHAAAAATT!!!!!!!??????????????" He yelled, "HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT TO YOU???" She nodded and kept crying into his chest. "I promise this to you Kagome, no man shall ever hurt you again, not so long as I'm with you!" Kagome looked at him expectantly, "You mean it?" He nodded. "Tell me something, do demon's do something different to mark who their mate is? I mean demons have mates, so do they use a different way than rings?" Inuyasha nodded. "I got that ring for you, to satisfy the human part of our souls, but now for the demon part. If we do this, there's not going back. We must carry on together, through thick and thin, life and death, injury and health." Kagome nodded, "What do we have to do?" He moved his robe, "First you have to bite my neck." Kagome jumped, "Why do I have to do that?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Because the female always bites first, then the male does to finish the ritual. Usually they mate fully by doing what you would call making love in this world or sex. However it is not a necessary step right away, but it does happen soon after the bites occur. OUCH!!" Kagome had bitten him right away. She did it without hesitation. Inuyasha said, "Brace yourself Kagome...this might sting a LOT!" She braced her body for a bite. When he bit, for some reason it didn't feel really painful at all, instead, it felt actually pleasureable.

"So what does this mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, "It means...that the two of us are now mates. For now and forever." Kagome smiled lovingly at her mate, "Which means if you ever get pregnant I'll be a LOT more protective of you and the pup." Kagome nodded serenely, "And trust me I'll be protective of my Inuyasha." Kuno woke up and pulled out a gun, "Dodge this Demon freak and your girl gets it." Kagome growled like a demon herself and darted forwards and twisted his arm. "You were saying human freak?" She snapped his arm and grabbed the gun. "If I were you, I'd run bastard." Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with ice. "Because if you are not out of our sites in five seconds." Kagome said with a demonaic smile, "You'll be dead." Kagome and Inuyasha said together. Kuno ran for his life and was out of sight before five seconds were up. But his words as he ran away got Kagome worried, "You'll pay for this bitch and demon freak!" And he was gone.

Kagome dropped the gun, "Wow, where did that come from?" Inuyasha blinked at her, "You aren't fully human. I didn't want to mention anything, but you have demon blood in you. Well half demon, your father must have been a demon." Kagome gasped, "But then why doesn't my mother have a mark?" Inuyasha smiled, "Simple, your father must have realized they could never stay together after having Sota so he agreed to not leave a mark. It is possible to live like that. I guess you could say our mating ritual here brought out your demon powers. I am guessing you have the same weakness as me with regards to the new moon." Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, but how come I am not changing in appearance? How come my hair is still black?" Inuyasha had an answer ready, "Simple Kagome...you were already half demon. You aren't going to change appearance just because I activated your demon powers." Kagome smiled happily, "Well I'm with my half-demon man, so I'm happy!" Inuyasha blushed as the two walked back towards the temple.

When they arrived, Kagome's mother took one look at them and shrieked, "What did you TWO DO???" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped. "Um..." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha stood in front of her protectively, "We marked each other as mates....you got a problem with that woman?" Kagome gasped, "Was that neccessary?" She whispered, Inuyasha simply nodded once, "Trust me, if you don't be firm, then they won't drop it." The mother took one look at Kagome's forehead, which was already starting to show the Black Crescent Moon that was the symbol of half demon markings... "Kagome...do you honestly know what mate means to demons?" Kagome looked at her, "You're going to have to mate fully before the next full moon in the feudal era." She gasped, "Did you know this Inuyasha?" He hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, but you didn't ask about when the sex had to occur before the mate mark wore off.....is there anything in this era to prevent pups from being conceived?" Kagome laughed, "Ironically that's what I bought in the drug store a few days before I went to the past...why I don't know. Maybe I just had a feeling about this..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Kagome felt a strong power surging through her entire body...and then she leapt to her window from the ground. Inuyasha smiled evily, "It is beginning, her half demon powers are being awakened." The mother glanced in his direction, "You knew this would happen didn't you?" Inuyasha grinned at her, "Although I had a suspicion, I had no proof. I did not know until we began the mating ceremony that she had demon blood."

Inuyasha smiled at her shocked expression, while waiting for his girl to come down to him. A few seconds later she fell down to him. Her mother ran up to her, but Inuyasha stayed her back with a wave of his hand. Kagome got back up and dusted herself off, "How do I have this power?" Inuyasha walked up to her with a wry smile, "I told you that your half demon powers would awaken didn't I? Try holding my Tetsusaiga." She drew the mighty blade and dropped the scabbard in surprise as the sword instantly powered up. It glowed golden and she swung it at a nearby tree. The tree shattered into a thousand pieces. "So this is my power?" Inuyasha tossed her a bow, "Here I found this in the well room. I'm surprised your temple has these." She notched an arrow to the bow and aimed at the weathervane, aiming for the North point. The arrow struck it clean in the center, causing the weathervane to spin out of control. "Wow...I haven't used a bow much in my entire life." Inuyasha tossed her a quiver of arrows. "Now!!" He dashed to the well. "Try to hit me with the arrows...knowing your form and your half demon powers combined you should be able to hit me with an arrow that will put me in an eternal sleep spell. You can also dissolve the spell." She began to shoot, one after the other. Inuyasha kept dodging her arrows until she put three arrows to the bow at once, then she shot the three at once, Inuyasha jumped above them and Kagome instantly shot another arrow above the others. This one hit him cleanly and pinned him to the tree of life, the same one he had been pinned to in the past, "Freeze in TIME DEMON!" She cried out and Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.

She sighed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Then she walked to the tree and grabbed the arrow, making it vanish. "Inuyasha, are you alive?" The half demon opened his eyes, "But of course, you didn't think a little arrow would bring me down did you?" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him continuously. "Oh Kagome..." He sighed. They kissed for about an hour. And believe me there was plenty of feeling of each other's bodies. "Inuyasha, Let's go back...to the past." The wicked cool half demon with the dog ears nodded. And the two ran for the well, Kagome carrying some special equipment for the two of them and a bow and arrows. The arrows were made from material not found in feudal era Japan, like Rune heads for the arrows (very powerful arrows). "Are we ready Kagome...my..mate? Never thought I'd hear those words from me." Inuyasha said softly to himself. Kagome nodded, "I know what you mean, never thought I'd hear myself say the same words, or even be truly in love by 25, not to mention 15." The two leapt into the well...

**And so the two lovers return to the past, prepared for anything that comes their way. Little did they know that Yura has been waiting the entire time for their return (not next to the well thankfully). Not only that, Sesshomaru has been regaining his strength since their battle, and Inuyasha will need Kagome and her newfound Half Demon strength more now than ever before. A grave site is decimated and the soil destroyed along with the ashes of a famous person stolen to go with it. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to recover the Ashes and stop Yura? Sesshomaru will be staying out for a few chapters. Will Inuyasha and Kagome find the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel, and who really betrayed Kikyo and Inuyasha 50 years before Kagome revived him? Find out next time in Inuyasha, Times Zones Divide. Watch for the Chapter The Return of Priestess Kikyo!!**


End file.
